


Hypothetically Speaking

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps staring at her mouth.  <i>The Long Goodbye</i> post-ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ro and Vicki for betaing.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ January 2006.

He keeps staring at her mouth.

In and of itself, Elizabeth knows, this is nothing unusual. She noted this particular habit of his shortly after they met and rarely thinks about it anymore, except for the occasional passing thought that perhaps he reads lips.

There are three reasons that come to mind why something he's been doing for two years is suddenly driving her nuts. One, he's doing it a lot more often. Two, she knows he's thinking about Phoebus and Thalan and the kiss they shared. Three, when he stares at her mouth, he licks his lips.

Every.

Single.

Time.

And every single time he does it, Elizabeth finds it just that much harder to ignore. What might be the most disturbing aspect of the situation is that she knows she shouldn't be reacting to it at all. It goes without saying that he's an attractive man but their unexpectedly close friendship has never crossed that line. Except for an alien-controlled kiss, of course.

They're currently on their way to the labs to meet with Rodney and Zelenka. She's in the middle of detailing the next planet she would like John's team to visit when he does it again, and the little frisson of heat that courses through her body causes her to snap.

"Stop doing that!" she exclaims, interrupting herself mid-sentence.

John's brow furrows. "Stop doing what?" he questions, looking genuinely confused.

"Staring at my mouth." As best she can, Elizabeth fights the blush that wants to turn her cheeks red.

John has the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry," he mutters. A slightly awkward silence follows them down the empty corridor until he adds, in a tone of voice too casual to be believed, "I think you should kiss me."

That manages to stop her in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

He pauses as well, turning to face her though he doesn't meet her eyes. But he's not looking at her lips, either, which helps her sanity. "It's all because of Phoebus and Thalan. I _remember_." The way he says it causes that little quiver of heat to reappear. "And when I see you, sometimes I can't help wondering." He spreads his hands and finally looks her in the eye. "Don't tell me you're not curious."

The expression that's undoubtedly crossing her features right now probably tells him her answer. "But why would you want me to… how would that solve anything?"

"The way I figure it, we keep thinking about it because we're both wondering what it would be like without those aliens in our heads. So if we do this—" he gestures between the two of them "—we'll know and can put the whole incident behind us."

It makes a warped sort of sense, Elizabeth admits, if they choose to ignore the gaping flaws in his logic. And in spite of herself, she finds she _wants_ to ignore those flaws.

She arches an eyebrow at him. "You're serious?"

He shrugs. "Why not?"

This is a bad idea for a lot of reasons, Elizabeth thinks, but what comes out of her mouth is, "Okay."

"Yeah?" John looks surprised.

She nods in response. "Yes."

Decision made, the two of them continue to stand in the middle of the corridor and stare at each other without moving. "You need to be closer," she points out after a few moments, and predicts his "I know" before she's even finished her own sentence.

John takes the few steps needed to close the distance between them and stops. Figuring the next move is hers, Elizabeth lifts her hands to rest on either side of his face, mimicking how Phoebus reached for Thalan; it feels appropriate somehow. With a last look at John, she holds his gaze right up until her lips meet his.

The first second is stiff, uncomfortable. Then Elizabeth tilts her head to the side, one hand sliding from his cheek around to the back of his head, and John's hands land on her waist. Within seconds he's pulling her closer, his lips parting to allow her questing tongue entrance.

The kiss doesn't last much longer than the one between Thalan and Phoebus had, and when it reaches its natural end they both pull back a little. Elizabeth allows her eyes to remain closed for a few seconds longer and when she finally does open them, it takes several rapid blinks to focus her gaze. Gradually, almost hesitantly, she raises her eyes from his chest, up his neck, lingering briefly on his lips before flicking the final distance to meet his eyes.

They stare at each other for a long, unblinking moment before very, very slowly pulling back their hands. "Crap," John says eventually, and Elizabeth wholeheartedly agrees.

So much for putting this behind them.

_\--end--_


End file.
